Reflections
by Darkened Shadows of the Night
Summary: The final blow has been landed. An ambitious she-cat looks back at her life before she dies. A set of drabbles written for the challenge at The Domain.
1. Battle

Battle

Battle

The moon was barely visible; it was the perfect time to launch an attack. The she-cat and her followers crept closer to her former Clan.

Why was she here now? Why not in the shelter of the warriors' den? She thought about this often. Some would say she was far too ambitious, some said she had killed too many. But everybody agreed that it was better for her to have been exiled; which had now led to her life as a rogue.

She crept closer and closer to the camp, and the band of rogues she had recruited followed her. She had prepared them for this day, when she would show her Clan just how powerful she was, how much power they would have if they hadn't exiled her.

She was now at the edge of camp. The night guard was sleeping, everything was better than she had hoped for. In one swift motion, she delivered a bite unmatched in power, there was no way the guard could survive it. She was definitely ready, this seemed almost too easy.

She was now in the heart of camp, when she noticed a pair of amber eyes glaring at her from the apprentice den. She tried to dart towards him, and kill him like she had done the guard, but by then, all the apprentices had awoken.

Still, this was an easy battle. They were apprentices, what harm could they pose? Between the she-cat and her followers, she had killed two of the five attacking them, and weakened the other three significantly. As far as she knew, there were only five apprentices, right?

Suddenly, she felt a scratch from behind. She turned around to see not an apprentice, but a warrior. She must've miscounted the apprentices, because someone had to wake the warriors den.

Quickly, she pinned the opposing she-cat to the ground, and lunged in for the killing bite. But the warrior freed herself, and soon the she-cat found herself pinned down, and her opponent darted towards her, giving her a deep scratch down her back. She screamed, but knew she couldn't run away.

Despite the wounds, she continued to battle. She lunged to the side, and scratched her opponent's underbelly, but she could feel her strength weakening. She was losing too much blood.

Quickly, she fled the battle. She knew if she was going to die, she wanted to die in peace. She then looked back on her plan, her plan for a night-time battle. She cursed her own ambition. In this battle, it was partly her ambition that had killed her.


	2. Light

Light

Light

The young she-kit had just opened her eyes. After two weeks of darkness, it was all too nice. She loved the forest around her; the treetops swaying in the wind were such an elegant sight. The day was beauteous to her, but nothing could measure the beauty of the night.

For her, the night sky was full of dreams; when she noticed a star, she would wonder, wonder what their life had been like. Had they once been a curious kit, looking up at the sky, wondering what stories the light, the beautiful starlight of the night sky, contained? She wanted to know the answers, the answers to all the questions she had, all the questions she had that only StarClan could answer.

How she envied the medicine cats for being so close to StarClan! If she was one of them, all the answers she needed she would know. Yet, she couldn't become a medicine cat; their Clan's medicine cat already had an apprentice. Yet, part of it was destiny. She could feel the rage of a warrior, the urge to fight for her beliefs. She needed a unique path, one that would give her the answers.

For nights, she thought and she pondered under the stars. Then, one night, she set everything straight. She needed a connection with StarClan, right? She would become Clan Leader. She would first train, and become the best warrior in the Clan, and from then on, it would be smooth sailing. Eventually, she would lead the clan, using the knowledge of the starry cats.

She was just a kit at the time, and if she knew how hard this would be, she would change this. She would wait until she was among the starry cats to learn all the answers. Yet, she let ambition take over. It was here, under the light, the beautiful starlight of the night sky that her ambition was formed.


End file.
